The Cold Glance of Insanity
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: Matt wakes up in his home that he shares with his lover Near to find a gruesome murder. He becomes stunned and shocked as he tries to recall what happened that night.He runs to another, Mello and slowly he begins to calculate and thinks this was all a part of scheme of Mello's to be number one and get rid of his enemy. Is there more than meets the eye? Dedicated to ginniirox!
1. Chapter 1

The room was dimly lit and there were no sounds of talking, no laughter, just silence. Furniture in the room was thrown around and glass was shattered on the floor leading up to the pallid, limp body on the floor. His hand was drenched in blood, and his all white cuffs now stained a dark burgundy. The red stained his fingertips along with the rest of his face down body. Blood had pooled around the body from multiple wounds that were deep and intentional. Red. It stained everything it touched and the whitest white could never get rid of that color. He hadn't understood why everything was coming to this and as his lover stood over him laughing as he struggled to crawl away. The blunt force that was applied to his forehead left an external gaping wound that had lost a great amount of blood and hadn't even time to start to bruise since death followed shortly after. Broken nails remained on the floor where the scratch marks had been etched as he screamed for help, but being so far from society meant no one would hear even the most desperate of pleas.

…

The smell of copper and rotting lingered in the air around that fragile body that had always been so calm and kind. With his last moments laying on the floor and watching him leave to the other room, their bedroom where they had once made love, he tried to write a message, but fate had been unkind and all he could write was the letter 'M' in his own blood. The screams and cries had long fade and one person remained in the house, unmarked, and unconscious. This night was different from the rest and there was no explanation of why this occurred. It simply just happened in the matter of seconds. There was no time to run, no time to think, only time to realize that life was precious, but ending so abruptly. Betrayal was what remained in those gray lifeless eyes that once shined a slight blue for him. Those eyes that once loved.

…

As the morning came the smell of rotting stench was stronger as the body lie on the cold hardwood floor. Nothing seemed right as he opened his eyes and his head throbbed from pain. Had he fallen or hit his head? In the bathroom he sat, everything looked the same, but everything was out of place. The redhead stood up gradually while trying to recollect the information of the night's events just like his laptop booting up and pulling everything onto the screen. His hand touched the doorknob and he turned it with a slight force and swung the door open. The bed was empty and the sheets were disheveled, which was unordinary since Near was always so tidy. 'What the hell happened here?' Was all he could ask himself as he took a few more steps and saw items knocked off the counters and nightstand. Glass was on the floor and he somewhat jumped in pain as a piece of glass entered his foot. He quickly snatched it out and didn't care if blood got on the floor. All he wanted to know was where Near was.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

The air was thick and cold as he stepped out of the bedroom that always felt safe and comforting, but not today. Quickly he began to think that someone broke in and knocked him out, but where was Near? Stealthily he made his way into the entertainment room where cords from his game systems were torn away and even more glass was shattered. The last thing he could remember was standing looking at a full length mirror at himself as his little sheep stepped behind him and clung his arms around his hips. The redhead made his way further into the living room and saw bloody hand prints and trails that started to lead into the kitchen. His heart clenched almost as if he was having a heart attack. This couldn't be happening.

…

Step after step he placed his hand on the side of his head that was throbbing. Still he was confused and tried to think. Nothing came to mind of the night before. There was such a stench in the air and Matt began to panic as he stopped moving slowly and began to run towards the kitchen, but upon seeing the sight he abruptly stopped and felt his heart pound even harder. 'No!' He screamed out as he fell to his knees next to the young man dressed in his all white pajamas. Marks covered his fragile, pale skin and the bruises were the deepest black. Although the smell was strong and it was obvious Near was dead, Matt called out his name over and over. 'Near wake up… Don't leave me Near… Near… Near!'

…

The one thing he wanted to do, he couldn't. Just to hold Near so close to him, but it would ruin the evidence. 'I swear I will find who did this.' His breath was wasted into the air since Near could no longer hear the promise. If only he could remember the night and the events that occurred. As he grabbed his cell phone and called 911 he just sat there on his knees staring at the man he loved. That was when he realized the 'M' on the floor, but what was Near trying to get at? With his last breaths all he could manage was to write an 'M'?

…

It was two days after the body was collected and the evidence came back empty. There was nothing he could do so he just lay on his bed and cried to the point that no tears came, no sounds, just blank. His heart was heavy and as he lay there in his depressive state he tried to figure out how the mirror had broke, how the whole night went, and who would kill his darling Near? The sweetest man he had ever loved.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

The blonde snapped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and began to savior the taste even more as he sat there and felt his breathing stay steady. He opened the newspaper and began to read to see the usual news of rape, death, car accidents, and court cases, but the thing that caught his attention was the obituary. The name stood out in the middle of all the other ones. Nate Rivers. It couldn't have been the little sheep he had always been competing with, but the more he stared at the name and the age, the more it sunk in. Although he and Near had their differences he never wanted him to die, especially so young. That was when another face came to his mind. His old roommate at Wammy's.

Matt.

…

It had been a few days, but he never left that bed except for the necessities, but he hadn't touched his games, hadn't really ate, and he barely felt alive anymore as he lay there without his lover. The white hair that he used to run his fingers through was gone, those eyes that looked back into his as he lay on his chest with the cutest, simplest smile. 'Near.' He desperately called out even though he knew that he would never hear him running on the hardwood floor and then into the room to only pounce playfully on the bed. All there was in that house was loneliness. "Why couldn't it have been me? I should have been there to protect you.' He whispered before more tears streamed down his face and he went into another hysterical fit of sobs and labored breathing.

…

Picking up his phone he wasn't sure if the redhead would answer or not, but he figured he could try. What happened to Near and was Matt even okay? The continuous ringing and going to voicemail wasn't doing it for Mello. 'No I will go see him then.' It had been a few years since he had even seen his old friend face to face due to the issues he had with Matt getting with the number one Near. But set aside all differences he knew that his sweet redhead needed him. He never did stop loving Matt.

…

All he could do was lay there as he heard the doorbell ringing over and over again. No words were there and his mind was blank except for the fact that he dwelled on the sight of Near's lifeless body. The blonde didn't want to intrude, but he jiggled the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. 'Matt.' His voice was soft and gentle, unlike the usual harsh, angry tone he used. Nothing. Taking a few steps inside he saw the kitchen area where the floor was still stained from the burgundy blood and it started to all click. Near was murdered in their home. With his heart clenched in his chest he took a deep breath and continued to walk into the home that he and Matt once looked at together, not realizing that Matt was looking for him and Near, not for the both of them.

…

Furniture was still thrown around and glass remained on the floor, even the bloody 'M' was still sketched out as if it was just done. It was eerie in that home, almost as if a ghost was haunting and never going away. He was scared to move more into the into the entertainment room to find that everything was a complete mess and there was an obvious struggle with Near and whoever was in their home. This had to be taking a toll on Matt and his psyche. "Matt'. He called out again and then just made his way throughout the house to find a room with a door shut. There was fear building inside of him and as he touched the doorknob, he swallowed harshly and swung open the door to find Matt lying on the bed with black and white sheets and bed set with blood seeping from the deep gashes that he had engraved into his own flesh. 'Matt no!' A yelp escaped him as he ran towards Matt's body that was limp, but not cold just unconscious.

'Don't you give up you bastard… I refuse to have you go out this way.'

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

Everything was a mess as he walked into the bathroom holding his fallen angel. Ever so quickly he washed away the blood on Matt's wrists to see the wounds were not life threatening, but it was enough to scare the hell out of him. 'Matt why?' He wrapped the bandages around his wrists that he found in a cabinet and slowly he cradled the body close to him. Watching him breathe made Mello feel safe and he closed his eyes tight. All he wanted was to see the emerald hues of his eyes, but there was no point to wake him if he seemed so peaceful in his arms. Slowly he lifted the body again and made his way to the bedroom and sat down and kept Matt so close to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and just sighed out. 'Matt I am here for you… You won't be alone anymore.'

…

Hours passed as he held him in his arms and dozed off. Those green eyes were uncovered as he slowly drifted from unconsciousness to a waking state. He stared at the blonde who was rested against the headboard. 'Mello?' His voice was soft and confused as he stared up and saw the angelic look of sleep that graced Mello's narrow face. The eyes of the blonde slowly fluttered open realizing that his darling love was awake. 'Matt I am so glad to see you are okay.

Matt was anything but okay.

…

After situating the house a bit Mello walked back into Matt's room and sat next to him. It was a while before Matt even opened his mouth and described everything he saw and how he couldn't stay that house any longer. The blonde held that friend of his so close, just like he used to at Wammy's when Matt would have his night terrors. There was nothing more that the blonde could think of other than to offer to take Matt home with him and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

He loved Matt and just wanted to keep him safe.

…

Time passed by and Matt packed up his car with most of his belongings, but there was one thing that wasn't his that he took and it was a small stuffed lamb that was Near's. It still carried his scent and it was the symbol that represented him the best. Tears ran down his face as he slammed the door shut to his red car and just followed Mello who was on his motorcycle. Life was taking a turn and the clock was ticking like a bomb in Matt's sanity. Nothing was as it seemed.

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

It was strange to him to be in a new setting and even the fact that it was a small one bedroom house. At least he was away from the house where his little lamb had been brutally slaughtered. Mello sat on the couch with him and just wrapped his arms around him slowly and just hugged him tight. It may not make him feel any better, but he didn't care. He wanted Matt to know he was there and not all alone. 'If you ever want you can talk to me about it.' But the redhead just stared at the floor and didn't say anything. There was still a part of him calculating and trying to figure out what happened. Everything was fuzzy, other than the last words he heard Near say.

'I love you.'

…

A week went by of Matt adjusting and they sat in front of the fireplace. They had been outside walking when it started to storm and they laughed and played like they were children again, but soon they were freezing and sitting in front of a small fire illuminating the room from the small fireplace. Mello looked over at the redhead and smiled as he watched water drip from his long strands of bangs and the droplets fell onto his soft freckled face. The goggles hung loosely around his neck just like when they were kids, but now they fit him perfectly and were not too big. Although he had been tough on Matt, he had always saved a place for him in his heart.

He was number one.

…

That night seemed different, strange, and abnormal to Matt as he got in the hot shower and felt the steam rise around him. His hands moved along his form and he let out a soft, frustrated sigh. Near and him had a healthy sex life and without that touch he felt that he was going insane.. Missing those soft gray eyes that reminded him of a sweet winter day of playing and throwing snow at each other, he began to realize that he needed to move forward and give up on ever being with that lamb of his. Still his hands trailed over his body that was ready to be touched and caressed again. His eyes closed tight as he tried to please himself, but it wasn't enough, even with how diligent he was, how great he was with his hands from the great coordination he gained from all the game play. He needed another's touch.

Slowly he felt loneliness creeping upon him.

…

Time seemed so paused, so empty to him as his mind went blank and he stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. The blonde opened the door without thinking and a hue of pink gracefully blushed his cheeks as he saw Matt's body. Every line, every curve, every mark attracted him and made him want to caress, touch, fondle, and even kiss. At first he did not realize that Mello had stepped into the bathroom until he moved the towel away from his red untamed mane. His eyes met with Mello's and he saw the hunger in his eyes, but even a hint of affection. Slowly he walked over to him and just stared into his eyes and handed him the towel. 'Dry me off if you like.' Mello didn't hesitate to let himself take the towel and then trace every line, every curve, every mark.

…


	6. Chapter 6

…

Still they remained in the shower room and Mello admired the toned muscles on the redhead's lean body. Tenderly he moved his hands with the towel across his body. He made sure not to miss a single spot and Matt closed his eyes and took steady breaths. His eyes followed his body as he leisurely knelt down onto his knees and began to kiss the fragile, pale skin that was near his stomach. The towel fell from his hands and with a steady motion he had his hands on his hips. Deliberately he took his time with each kiss, each touch as he moved to Matt's growing manhood. He and Matt had times where they had touched, kissed, and even performed oral sex on each other, but it never went any further. Mello prayed that tonight that would change as he stripped off his own clothes. He wanted to be inside his body.

He wanted to express his love.

…

He looked down at the blonde who was placing such gentle kisses on him. 'Mello' The name passed his lips like they once had before, but it was so long ago, back at Wammy's. The blonde calmly took Matt's erection in his hand and began to slowly pump it as he kissed at the base and then slowly up the shaft until his hand was in the way. His mouth moved to the tip and began to kiss sweetly, began to lick the slit, tasting him once again. It had been so long and he began to get aroused. His eyes closed as he felt Matt's hand running his fingers through his blonde hair and he wrapped my mouth around the tip and still stroked his length. Matt groaned in approval of what he was doing and he pressed on Mello's head a little to make him take his throbbing member further down. Mello did exactly what Matt wanted and complied with bobbing his head steadily as moans left the redhead's mouth and a light pink stayed on his face, exposing more of his reddish brown freckles on his angelic face.

Mello loved watching Matt's face never missing a moment.

…

Matt slowly pushed Mello away from his throbbing cock and made him stand up. 'I want to do this now.' Mello wasn't used to being on bottom, but Matt didn't give him much of a choice as he pushed him against the wall. He moved close to the blonde and began to steadily thrust under him and his cock would slightly touch outside of the blonde's entrance. Slowly he lifted Mello's one leg and stared into his eyes and gently entered his tight flesh and felt it clamp and clench around his swollen tip immediately. 'Oh Mello.' This was abnormal for the blonde, but there were times where Matt had seemed overpowering and overbearing, but he just closed his eyes and basked in the feeling as his fiery lion kept moving inside of him.

…

After some time passed Matt pulled out of Mello and stared in his eyes as he led him to the bedroom. Mello lay down just like Matt wanted him to and soon he moved over him and gradually with each and every kiss Matt lay on Mello's body he felt himself growing more excited from what Matt was going to do for him. Once again Matt made Mello wrap his legs around him and he began to penetrate him again. There was slight discomfort, but Mello closed his eyes and breathed through it as Matt began to move inside of him. Hours passed as they switched positions and even who topped and bottomed and finally Mello was dominating and watching the redhead's innocent face contorting into pleasure as he moved inside of him and stroked him. His eyes closed tight and he made sure that Matt was getting close. Precum seeped from the slit and Mello ran his thumb over it and felt the sticky substance. It made him proud.

He did this to Matt.

…

As he kept moving he felt Matt jerk under him and he knew he was hitting that spot over and over. 'Cum for me Matty.' The words were smooth and slick just like Mello and his actions when he wasn't angry or being irrational. Soon Matt's body jerked upward and the warm liquid was released and it landed on his stomach and it even hit Mello's skin. He smiled so proud, so pleased that he could hear the moans and see the sticky substance glistening on their skin. This was what Matt needed and he smiled and grabbed onto Mello's hair and pulled his face closer to his and began to kiss him passionately. That is what took Mello, what made him thrust one final time before ejaculating deep inside of Matt's sensitive region. A moan was released into the kiss, but it made Matt more satisfied. After Mello pulled away from his lover he found the towel and he began to wipe Matt off.

Every line, every curve, every mark.

…


	7. Chapter 7

…

A month went by and things seemed to be okay. They were about to go to the mountains for a while. Just to get away from the crowded city. It was all fine until Matt walked into the closet and found his suitcase. He pulled it out and laid it on the bed. It was all okay until he opened it and saw the lamb…

Near.

…

Sudden flashes of a knife plugging into the soft fragile skin and piercing screams filled his ear and the color red took over his vision. His hands clutched onto the stuffed toy as he fell to the floor and just felt such fear, anger, and even insanity. Slowly his mind wrapped around the screams and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the back of his head hit the floor. There was nothing that could wake him from the nightmare as his fingernails began to dig into the lamb.

…

Hands grabbed onto the small albino and slammed his body against the mirror, leaving shards to fall to the floor and some sunk into his skin as he was rammed into the mirror continuously. His eyes were large and filled with fear. The trust that was held in them was broken and gone as the gloved hand pulled the silvery white locks roughly, forcing him to be dragged to the living room where the free hand pulled on the game cords and then diligently wrapped them around the lamb's neck. As he asphyxiated the poor small form the free gloved hand reached into his pants and began to stroke roughly as his breath caught in his throat and he found such a thrill, this gloved figure got off to watching his Near choke and suffocate.

Explosion.

…

The gloved hand moved from the pants and then the glove was removed to show shakiness to it. Matt tried to wake himself from this, but all it did was throw him further into the scenes. The murder scene. As the albino stopped moving, stopped fighting the figure moved to listen for a heartbeat, but found nothing. He performed CPR to bring back the poor soul and as he coughed and sputtered he begged for this to stop… He didn't understand why. The murderer only laughed and said.

'I can't let you die that easily number 1.'

…

The body was sliced up, stabbed, choked, and defiled multiple times, but the murderer covered his tracks like he had planned this all along. The sound of heavy boots pounded on the floor as the albino tried to escape, crawling away, but a swift kick to his skull made it fracture and left him coughing up blood on the kitchen floor tiles. The figure leaned down and laughed.

'Thanks for the wild ride.'

…

Matt's eyes flung open wide as he tried to catch his breath as the blonde held him tight in his arms. He waited patiently for Matt to regain himself as he looked at the floor and saw cotton and the lamb's head ripped from the body. What did it mean though? There was fear, but he just held Matt close. It had to be a panic attack. Trauma. Matt looked up into Mello's eyes and just stared. He felt the leather gloves touching him. No…

'Yes'

…


	8. Chapter 8

…

The wind whipped around his hair as he looked out the car window. There were no more city lights, no more people, it was just them and the forested mountains around them. Mello looked over at Matt and let one hand ruffle the red mane, but Matt didn't care as he just closed his eyes and took in every scent of the outdoors. Pine.. That was the strongest scent out of all of them. It was quiet up in the area where they would be, a small pond, and a small wooden cabin. They would be there for a few weeks. It was their vacation.

…

Matt felt disgusted at the scenes he saw the previous day in his mind, but they had to be memories, he saw what happened, but he couldn't remember the face. 'It was him and you know it.' The voice was loud and clear to Matt and he looked over at Mello to see that he paid no mind to it. 'No he didn't.. He didn't like Near, but he would never kill him.' The redhead responded to the wickedly raspy voice in his mind. 'He raped your poor lamb and then killed him and now you laid with him you filthy traitor.'

You filthy fucking traitor.

…

Once the car was parked they took the suitcases into the cabin. It was a perfect place for just two. Mello had wanted to bring Matt here before, but then he was with Near. It always tore him in two that Matt during the day was with him, but at night he snuck around to make love with Near. Still once Matt and Near moved in together he tried to forgive and forget their past. It wasn't that easy.

It was never that easy.

…

It was late at night as Matt lay on the couch and Mello had retired to bed earlier on. 'It wasn't him. I know it.' He looked at the clock and it was getting later and later, but insomnia kicked in. 'He fucking did. Explain the 'M' that Near placed on the floor.' The 'M'. It started to click altogether. 'The gloves Matt, the jealousy. You chose Near over him. His enemy. Take care of him. Make him suffer.'

No.

…

Slowly made his way to where Mello was sleeping and he sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers ran through the golden strands as he looked at the innocent look. 'I remember at Wammy's when he used to hurt me. That is why I ran to Near.' He thought to himself. 'Exactly and now look at him. You can get revenge for what he did to you and your little sheep.' He placed his hands over his own ears. 'No shut up! Stop it.' The voice never did stop.

'Mello is right here and you can do it.'

…

The hands were ungloved, but Matt's remained on his hands. The suspicions were growing as he watched his new lovers chest rise and lower. 'Hurt him.' Soon there was an urge that was taking over and the only color the redhead started to see was black as a growl erupted from his throat. The blonde's eyes blinked open to see the redhead so close, but something seemed different. 'You were always so jealous of Near… ' His voice was cold and hollow, somewhat raspy. 'Matt I don't understand why you are bringing this up but-' His words were cut off as the back of Matt's hand swung and struck his cheek. Mello's eyes widened and the redhead smiled. 'You should never mess with the lion's lamb.' He smirked.

…

For a few moments he tried to concentrate on what Matt was doing and why, but he couldn't think as he stuttered and Matt backhanded him again. 'Let me show you the abuse you put us through.' That voice was Matt's yet it wasn't. Mello felt fear gripping him tightly for the first time. His hands went up to protect his face, but swiftly Matt grabbed his wrists with one hand and held them together as he let his free hand ball into a fist and he began to wail at the face of poor defenseless blonde. Once he saw red and then the room shook back in place he saw blood.

'Oh Jesus what have I done?'

…

Instantly Matt took the blonde into his arms and held him close as he cried. 'I don't know what happened, but I am so sorry.' The blonde just stared at him for a long time and his ungloved hand reached up to caress the lion's freckled face. 'I forgive you.' Those words were his demise. 'You pussy! You had him right where you needed him to be.' Matt shook his head, trying to forget the voice, make it go away, but it remained, low and noticeably getting louder with each passing minute.

'Shut up I can't hurt him again.

…


	9. Chapter 9

...

Bruises glazed his skin in a black and blue hue, but he just ignored it as he looked in the mirror. He couldn't say anything against what the fierce lion did because at one time he had done the same to him. But it was the lack of social skill that made him abuse Matt and the love that he felt always made him angry. It wasn't until Matt was in the arms of another that he realized that he should have never lay a finger on that pale freckled boy.

So Many Regrets.

…

Because of guilt Matt kept his distance by going outside to get some fresh air. He sat at the pond with his bare feet in the water, his bare hands sunken into the emerald green grass. A soft sigh was released and he heard rustling behind him. Once he turned he saw the blonde, but he just sat behind Matt and wrapped his arms around him. Mello couldn't have killed Near. He is too sweet, too innocent. On top of everything he didn't lash out. Not like Matt had. 'You are so foolish letting him be around you like this. What would Near think?'

…

The week had gone by and there was only one more week, but Mello was more than ready to go home. It was constant lashing out and erratic behavior from Matt. He lay on the bed trying to figure out why this was happening when Matt slammed open the bedroom door and growled. Mello was afraid again as he saw a flash of danger in Matt's emerald eyes. Matt held something in his hands and as he moved close Mello saw the ropes. 'Get ready for some fun Mello.'

…

Before Mello could even move Matt was straddled over him and he began to tie him down tightly. As hard as Mello fought he realized he was the prey and Matt was the hunter. Matt took a blade and moved it to Mello's t-shirt and cut it open, making the fabric tear. Once he did that to the shirt he moved to the pants and a smirk stayed on his face the whole time. Matt stared at the blonde's naked, thin form and just cackled. 'You get to be the bitch tonight.'

Mello began to think he was going to die.

…

Matt had no issues to stroke and tease Mello, making him cum over and over, but it wasn't all he had planned. The sticky substance remained on Mello's skin as Matt took the sharp blade to Mello's chest. He dragged it down from his sternum to his navel. The blade went in deep, tore away at his skin. Matt undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. With a quick motion he wiped up the cum and the blood from Mello. He began to stroke his throbbing erection with the cum and blood mixture. 'Your fluids make the best lubrication.' He positioned himself out of Mello's body and soon…

Slam.

…


	10. Chapter 10

…

Mello belted out a horrific scream as he felt Matt ram into him with improper lubrication and angling. Tears sprung to his eyes immediately as he saw Matt's face contorting in such wicked pleasure as he howled out like a primal animal. 'You are so tight that it hurts to move in you. How 'bout we loosen you up?' He cackled as he rammed into him over and over as moans, groans, and screams echoed through the cabin. Mello tried to fight against the ropes, but the material just pulled at his own skin. Matt smiled like the old times at Wammy's as he kept tearing and ripping the blonde from the inside out. He dipped his fingers into the blood and cum mixture on Mello's body and brought the digits to his mouth and licked his fingers dreadfully slow. Every second he took he enjoyed and Mello's eyes filled with agony and fear. 'You taste even better than that sheep.'

Mello was sure he would die now.

…

Matt pulled out of Mello and added more of his idea of lube to his throbbing member as he stared at Mello. He smirked and then slammed deep into the blonde's trembling body. His eyes closed as his hips moved in the same rhythmical violence. The blonde felt himself passing out from exhaustion and pain, but a sudden crack to the ribs made him scream out a hollow cry and whimpers followed. Nails raked down Mello's chest and soon it started to tear his skin. Those green eyes flashed so much hate, just another person behind the mask.

…

It was hours that passed and the redhead never stopped, never giving the poor blonde victim a chance. 'Scream all you like because no one can hear you all the way up here.' He howled with laughter. His body never wore down, but he was on edge and soon sleep would conquer him. 'Ready for the grand finale?' His hand found the blade again and stabbed it deep into Mello, but with his intelligence he didn't puncture deep enough or anything to kill him. Mello was doomed to be tortured until his final breath.

…

No matter how much pain he felt, no matter how much he cried the man he loved destroyed him so slowly. Mello began to think that all the times he picked on Matt, all the times he put him down, and he believed he pushed him over the edge. 'I am so sorry' But those words meant nothing to this version of Matt. The angry, bitter, psycho.

…

Matt's sanity dwindled away as the solitude of the mountains helped to foster his insane thoughts. 'You killed my sheepy. My little peaceful lamb and for that.' He paused as he licked the blade with blood on it and shuddered as he felt that bliss overcoming him. 'Imma make sure you..' He exploded his seed deep inside of Mello as Mello closed his eyes and sobbed. 'Suffer.'

And suffering is what Mello endured for hours. Still.

He was alive.

…


	11. Chapter 11

…

Mello lay on the bed with the cold air chilling his bruised, carved up flesh. Welts, cuts, and dried blood remained on his skin as he heard the shower going. The rope was still holding his wrists and his body was weak. 'I can't give up. I can escape.' He tried to reassure himself, but even he knew he was dying and there was no hope. When the water ceased to run more fear and anguish ran through the blonde. That freckled face looked so innocent with the water droplets falling off his nose. How did he end up like this? He was completely nude and he sat on the edge of the bed with his red locks still dripping a decent amount. 'If you wouldn't have hurt my sheep I could have loved you Mells.'

He was incapable of loving.

…

His lips trembled and his eyes closed for a moment. He felt the warm hands of his one true love and instantly his eyes opened to the touch. Matt's hands wrapped around the rosary. 'Do you believe in God Mells?' Mello wasn't sure anymore, but he used to have devote faith to the Christian faith. 'Yes I do.' But once those words left his mouth the wild lion shook his mane and began to let out howls of laughter. His hand wrapped tight around the rosary beads and pulled it until the bonds broke and the beads went everywhere. Mello's eyes widened as he realized the last thing he had of his mother was destroyed and tears filled his swollen eyes. 'You fucking bastard.' He screamed wildly as Matt kept laughing at his reaction.

…

He took the cross and smiled at it. 'I like collecting trophies. It is like playing a video game and achieving a goal.' A smirk played across that pale, freckled, and deceiving face. Half of the beads were falling while he clutched onto the rest of it. 'Imma keep this so I can always have a piece of you. Just like my sheep… My lamby Near. Now I can have my Melly too!' He shrieked happily as he bounced off the bed and placed the rosary on the desk in the room. Rapidly he got dressed and turned to face Mello's naked body. 'You ready to repent for your sins?'

Such an evil smile remained on his face.

…

This time Mello knew that Matt had killed Near and his heart was breaking, trying to comprehend why Matt was losing his mind. 'Matt please talk to me… At least tell me why.' That smile grew more and his face contorted to look so devious, so demonic. 'I did it because he did me wrong as well as you. Imma be number one now.' Matt… Always was number three. The birth order of his real siblings and the only one abandoned, number three in school, and number three when it came to being the successor to L… Always number three to the attention he begged for. The attention he needed.

All that destroyed Matt was all he ever wanted.

Love.

…

More tears ran down Mello's face when he saw the redhead turn around with a knife. 'Imma carve you up until you can't breathe anymore. Ready to asphyxiate on your own blood?' No this couldn't be the end could it? Mello felt his heart racing and soon he began to scream out, calling for help, but so far in the mountains no one would find the mess. Matt walked up to Mello's shaking form and began to press the blade into his skin between two of his ribs. Seeing the skin break open made a growl of arousal come from Matt and he just smiled down at the blonde as he flinched in pain and torment. There was so much blood everywhere on the sheets and Matt just continued to tear, rip, and cut Mello's bare flesh. His fingertips to his free hand caressed Mello's soft face and this time he touched his victim with his bare hands. He liked feeling his skin and he wanted to remember it forever.

After all Mello was going to die.

…


	12. Chapter 12

…

Mello had accepted death as he saw Matt licking the blade of the knife. There was no more struggling on the restraints, there was no more begging, just screams when Matt would dive the dagger into his skin and puncturing just deep enough to just cause pain. His eyes closed tightly and just sighed out as he was accepting death more so. The redhead moved away for a long time and there was a commotion in the living room. Soon he came running back with his suitcase and started to pack his clothes and belongings. He was leaving.

…

He gently placed the rosary in his suitcase as he smirked. His keepsake. Soon the suitcase was packed and he ran it out to the car and then made his way back in. 'Mello it has been a great ride, but it is now over and your time is up. I have everything I need now and I can be happy.' Mello closed his eyes and felt tears streaming down his face. The fierce lion moved over to the poor shaking blonde. 'You are going to burn for all your sins now Mello.'

…

He watched the blonde laying there and then he grabbed a container he brought into the room… Lighter fluid. He began to pour it on the left side of Mello as he realized how he was going to die. Shouts and screams were released as he begged to die at least a different way, but the attempts were useless as he threw more fluid on him and then placed the container down. 'Goodbye my friend.' He flicked a match against the matchbox and then threw the lit match on Mello's body. And as the flames burned Mello's bare flesh, he screamed in agonizing pain. This was how it was ending.

In flames.

…

Matt drove far away from that destination to a private place he had for years since he made his way out of Wammy's. An old asylum. He lay in a padded room in solitude and stared at Mello and Near who were sitting there laying and talking. There were smiles on all their faces including the lightly freckled face of the redhead with the mane like a lion. He continued to laugh and talk to them, but if anyone were to see the scene they would be disturbed to see the young man talking to a decapitated stuffed lamb with the head laying next to it and a rosary the sat next to it. In their death he would always have them.

Even if it was all in his head.

…


End file.
